Justin's Recruitment
by brent586
Summary: This story is about a boy who lives with his mother, and resents his father for leaving her in the very difficult position, unable to even pay their electricity bill. Than something happens that turns Justin's life upside down, and he meets other people like him. Read on to learn more.


_This is my very first FanFiction, that I have completed, so please, give feedback, but don't be too mean! This is a SHORT story, you can expect much longer stories coming out soon. I am currently working on a much longer one right now. I may also add to this one, I am not sure yet, all depends.  
_

_This story is set after the Percy Jackson book _Sea of Monsters, _and has quite a twist at the end of the story. Again, give me feedback, message me, comment, anything!_

**Justin's Recruitment**

Justin was hiding in the clothes rack.

Justin's day started off normal, his mother dragged him out of bed at 10 A.M. on a Saturday morning so he could help her do grocery shopping.

Justin and his mother lived in a run-down apartment in Augustus, Maine. His father never stuck around, he left after being with his mother only one day. That caused some resentment. After that his mother never tried to find another man. His father leaving her broke something inside.

Justin was a short, 15 year old kid with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was a very rebellious kid, and had AD/HD and dyslexia. That drove his mother insane, and she had troubles dealing with that.

That particular morning was boring for Justin, going to the store, no electric in the house still. But it was okay, at least Justin got to spend some time with his mother.

Justin's mom worked two jobs just so she could provide food and pay the water bill and rent. She worked every day of the week almost, with the occasional half day off here and there.

Justin resented his father for leaving his mother in this position. He also resented him for never at least visiting him or paying a single child support check.

When Justin got to the store, he knew something was wrong. A figure in a large coat came in behind them, and Justin could've sworn he saw him driving behind the car.

_That's strange, _Justin thought. But he didn't think twice about it after that.

His mom did some grocery shopping, picked out some food, and she always picked Justin's favorite, cereal here, chocolate milk there.

"Crunchy peanut butter, or creamy peanut butter?" His mother asked him.

"Creamy," Justin said, and so they got it.

Then suddenly, all _Chaos _broke out. The strange man in the large coat charged at Justin, but luckily Justin jumped out of the way. His mother wasn't so lucky.

The man grabbed his mother once he missed Justin, and once he figured out that wasn't his target, through her 30 feet away into a hard concrete wall, which cracked the wall, and Justin's mother moved no more.

Justin screamed, and not knowing what else to do, ran the opposite way of the man. That is how he ended up in the clothes rack.

But the man in the coat was looking for him.

_What does he want with me, _Justin thought, _what have I done?_

The man came near Justin's hiding spot, and that's when Justin realized the man wasn't actually a man; he had only one eye in the center of his forehead, and the man seemed much, much taller.

The Cyclops, Justin realized he was, looked right down at Justin, as if he could see right through Justin's hiding spot. So Justin did the logical thing, and ran away as fast as he could.

As Justin was running, he felt a hand pull him into an aisle, and acting on instinct, punched the person.

"Ow!" a boy, who was about 17 yelled. He looked as strange as the Cyclops, just in a different way. The boy had bronze armor on, leggings, boots, plate, the whole deal. In his hand was a bronze sword about 2 and a half feet long.

"I'm trying to help you!" the boy said.

"Who are you people?! First that Cyclops or whatever he is grabs my mom and…" That's when Justin remembered and broke down in tears, right in front of the boy.

The boy grabbed Justin by the shoulders, saying, "Shut up! You're gonna get us both killed like that."

Justin with difficulty, held back the tears and was able to keep his mouth shut.

"You're a half-blood, aren't you?" The boy said. "What's you're name?"

"Justin, and wh-what did you call me?"

"Hmph, I'll explain later, I'm –" And that's when the Cyclops roared about 10 feet behind them.

The strange boy whipped around, sword raised and charged the Cyclops.

The boy leaped up, stabbed the Cyclops in the arm, landed, turned around, and stabbed the monster in the thigh. All in the matter of about 10 seconds..

_He's trained for this, _Justin thought, _whoever he is, he knows how to fight these things._

The Cyclops picked up a nearby shopping cart, and through it at the boy, but he dodged it, ran past the Cyclops, grabbed Justin's arm, and ran, right outside the store.

On the way, Justin noticed the boy's armor were changing to normal clothes, and the boy's sword shrunk to a dagger, which the boy put in a sheath at his belt.

The boy and Justin ran about a mile to a nearby park. Breathing heavily, the boy said, "Sorry about your mother."

Justin didn't know what to say. He went over and sat at a bench, looking off into space.

"Why?" Justin asked as the boy sat down next to him.

"Well," the boy began, "Ever hear about those old Greek stories, about the gods, and monsters, all those myths?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, its all true, all of it exists," and the boy began to explain to Justin about this crazy world of gods, and titans, monsters and spirits, Olympus and the Underworld.

After today, Justin would believe just about anything.

"So my father is…"

"A god, yeah." The boy said, "Look, you need good friends, people to help you. I know just where I can bring you, too."

"Where's that?"

"I have friends, people like you and me."

So the boy brought Justin to the docks of Maine, where all the cruise boats docked up. Justin saw a huge ship, with a young woman wearing a Greek dress was chained to the front, screaming in terror.

"Oh, by the way," the boy said, "I'm Phil, son of Nike."

Just then, as they were approaching the ship, a young man, about 18 or 19 came off, he had a scar on his face, blonde hair, and looked very thin.

"I'm Luke," the newcomer said, "and welcome to the Princess Andromeda. You're going to be joining a very important army."

Justin listened as he told him of their plans, and how he could help.


End file.
